powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Suit
The power to possess and utilize powers of a powerful suit, costume, or set of clothing to great effect. Variation of Equipment Usage. Also Called *Battle Armor/Suit *Powered Armor/Suit *Super Armor/Suit Capabilities The user possesses and utilizes a special suit, costume, or article of clothing that grants them superhuman powers, this suit can either be a technological or mystical suit of armor, symbiotic creature, or simple street clothing. Variations *Adaptive Armor *Bio-Metallic Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Costume Specification *Enchanted Armor *Enchanted Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Entity Exoskeleton *High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton *High-Tech Exoskeleton *High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Mecha Wearing *Sentient Armor *Soul-Bound Armor *Symbiotic Costume *Technomagical Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Technorganic Exoskeleton *Transcendent Armor Associations *Clothing Generation *Defense Powers *Exoskeleton *Mecha Wearing *Powers Via Object *Suit Up! Known Users See Also: Clothes Make The Superman. Cartoons/Comics *The PJ Masks (PJ Masks) Anime/Manga Known Suits *The PJ Masks' pajamas (PJ Masks) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Bizarnage.jpg|Bizarnage (Amalgam Comics) Iron Lantern.png|Iron Lantern (Amalgam Comics) Batman Beyond.png|Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond) wearing his Batsuit. Shriek Batman.jpg|Shriek (Batman Beyond) Ben-10-upgrade-wallpaper.jpg|The Symbiotic Galvanic Mechamorph Upgrade (Ben 10) Retaliator-374x300.jpg|The Mechamorph Armor (Ben 10) Teen Ninja KND.jpg|Several members of the Teen Ninjas (Codename: Kids Next Door) in their B.R.A.s (Battle Ready Armor). Skulker.png|Skulker (Danny Phantom) Valerie Gray New Armor Fullbody.png|Valerie Grey (Danny Phantom) in her ghost-hunting suit. Power Suit by Bruce Wayne.jpg|Bruce Wayne (DC Comics) Lex_Luthor_Suit.png|Lex Luthor (DC Comics) in his War Suit. Blue Beetle DC's Power Ranger.jpg|Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (DC Comics) Adonis.jpg|Adonis (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Xanatos Steel Clan.jpg|David Xanatos (Gargoyles) in his red battle armor. Spawn-20051017103422323.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) File:Kim_Possible_Battlesuit.png|Kim's (Kim Possible) Battlesuit, created by Wade... File:Centurion_Project_full.png|...and briefly wore The Centurion Project. Princess Morbucks (PowerPuff Girls).jpg|Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) 916161-455687 venom swordsman mike deodato01 super super.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) Symbiote.jpeg|Symbiote (Marvel Comics) Antivenom.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) 406px-Toxin_main.jpg|Toxin (Marvel Comics') 250px-Venom_Sinner_Takes_All_Vol_1_3_page_04_Anne_Weying_(Earth-616).jpg|She-Venom (Marvel Comics) Hybrid Marvel.jpg|Hybrid (Marvel Comics) Donna_Diego_(Earth-616).jpg|Scream (Marvel Comics) Carl_Mach_(Earth-616).jpg|Phage (Marvel Comics) Scorn Marvel.png|Scorn's (Marvel Comics) symbiote is techno-organic. The Spider.jpg|The Spider, an alternate Peter Parker (Marvel Comics) bound to the Carnage symbiote. Mayhem MC2.jpg|Mayhem (Marvel Comics) Combo Man (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possesses Iron Man's armor. File:Combat_suits_Rick_Morty.png|Rick and Morty wearing Combat Suits (Rick and Morty: Look Who's Purging Now) Shortfuse.jpg|Shortfuse the Cybernik (Sonic the Comic) Hard Drive.jpg|Hard Drive (S.W.A.T. Kats: The Radical Squadron) uses a specialized "surge coat" that grants him numerous electricity-based superpowers. Iron_Man_Armor_Model_1_MK_I.jpg|Iron Man Armors Model 1.... Iron_Man_Armor_Model_1_MK_III.jpg|Model 1 MK III Golden Paintjob Iron_Man_Armor_Model_2_MK_I.jpg|Model 2 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_3.jpg|Model 3 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_4.jpg|Model 4 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_5.jpg|Model 5 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_6.jpg|Model 6 Hydro Armor Iron_Man_Armor_Model_7_(Retouched).jpg|Model 7 Stealth Armor Iron_Man_Armor_Model_8.jpg|Model 8 Silver Centurion Iron_Man_Armor_Model_9.jpg|Model 9 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_10.jpg|Model 10 Space Armor Iron_Man_Armor_Model_11.jpg|Model 11 War Machine Iron_Man_Armor_Model_12.jpg|Model 12 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_13_(Retouched).jpg|Model 13 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_13_(Hulkbuster).jpg|Model 13 Hulkbuster add on Iron_Man_Armor_Model_14.jpg|Model 14 Arctic Armor Iron_Man_Armor_Model_15.jpg|Model 15 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_16.jpg|Model 16 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_YT1.jpg|Model YT1 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_CE1.jpg|Model CE1 Prometheum Armor Iron_Man_Armor_Model_17.jpg|Model 17 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_18.jpg|Model 18 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_19.jpg|Model 19 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_20.jpg|Model 20 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_21.jpg|Model 21 Stealth Armor Version 2 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_22.jpg|Model 22 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_23.jpg|Model 23 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_24.jpg|Model 24 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_25.jpg|Model 25 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_26.jpg|Model 26 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_27.jpg|Model 27 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_28.jpg|Model 28 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_29.jpg|Model 29 Extremis Armor Iron_Man_Armor_Model_30.jpg|Model 30 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_31.jpg|Model 31 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_32.jpg|Model 32 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_33.jpg|Model 33 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_34.jpg|Model 34 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_35.jpg|Model 35 Hydro Armor Version 2 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_36.jpg|Model 36 Hulkbuster Armor Version 2 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_37 (1).jpg|Model 37 Bleeding Edge Iron_Man_Armor_Model_38.jpg|Model 38 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_39.jpg|Model 40 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_40.jpg|Model 41 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_42.jpg|Model 42 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_43.jpg|Model 43 Stealth Armor 3th Gen Iron_Man_Armor_Model_44.jpg|Model 44 Heavy Duty Armor Iron_Man_Armor_Model_45.jpg|Model 45 Deep Space Armor Iron_Man_Armor_Model_45_(Saturn_V).jpg|Model 45 Saturn V Armor Iron_Man_Armor_Model_46.jpg|Model 46 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_47.jpg|Model 47 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_48.jpg|Model 48 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_49.jpg|Model 49 Iron_Man_Armor_Model_50.jpg|Model 50 Endo-Sym Armor Mandroids.png|Mandroids (Marvel Comics) Carnage.jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) Darthbane.jpg|Darth Bane (Star Wars) wore an armor composed of orbalisks. Black Cuervo.jpeg|Black Cuervo (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Black Beetle (DC Comics).jpg|Black Beetle (Young Justice) Ultimate-iron-man-02.jpg |Tony Stark's Iron Man Armor (Ultimate Comics) Max Steel.jpeg|Max Steel (Max Steel) Sinister Six's Armor.jpeg|Sinister Six (Ultimate Spider-Man) Everyman's (The Simspons) Armor.jpeg|Everyman (The Simpsons) absorb iron man's armor. Anime/Manga True_skin.jpg|Hound Dog officers (A Certain Magical Index) in Equ.DarkMatter. File:Demon_Armor_Incursio.png|Demon Armor: Incursio (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. File:Carnage_Incarnate_Grand_Chariot.png|Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Tensa Zangetsu.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) has his Bankai active, which adorns him with an extra black overcoat that measures his remaining spiritual strength. Kazuma Proud Fist.gif|Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) is able to use his Alter power to cover his entire body in order to gain his Proud Fist form. Ryuhou Zetsuei Touryudan.gif|Ryuho (s-CRY-ed) much like, Kazuma, is able to turn his Alter, Zetsuei, into its final form, Zetsuei Touryudan and turn it into full body armor. Guile_Hideout.png|The Eternity Amor protects its wearer, Guile Hideout (Pokemon Adventures), from the flow of time outside, granting him eternal life. File:M2_Bind.png|The manga version of the M2 Bind Armor was created to bind Mewtwo (Pokemon Adventures) down and to sap it of its immense psychic powers. File:Mewtwo_Armor.jpg|The anime version of the M2 Bind Armor was created to help regulate Mewtwo's (Pokemon) immense strength, granting it better control. Guyver Units.jpg|The Guyver Units (Bio Booster Armor Guyver). Don Krieg.jpg|Don Krieg (One Piece) wears an indestructible armor that is equipped with a wide variety of weapons (guns, flamethrowers, bombs, etc.) Pilaf Machines.png|Emperor Pilaf and his minions (Dragon Ball) in their "Pilaf Machines". Black Battle Jacket.png|Staff Officer Black (Dragon Ball) in his "Battle Jacket." Katopesla Mode Change.png|Katopesla (Dragon Ball Super) wearing his power suit. Video Game Crynet Nanosuit 2 Alcatraz.jpg|The CryNet Nanosuit 2 (Crysis) is fully symbiotic with its wearer, fusing with them on a cellular level and enhancing their abilities to superhuman levels. It also is capable of evolving and adapting itself, continually growing more versatile. Praetor Suit Doom 2016.png|The Doom Slayer (DOOM) wears the Praetor Suit, a powered armor forged in the depths of Hell that is capable of channeling Argent Energy to enhance his physical and combat abilities against the demons. Master Chief.png|MJOLNIR Mark VI Armour (Halo) is armour worn by the UNSC Spartans. Titan Suit.png|Jak's Titan Suit (Jak II) File:Keyblade Armor.png|The Keyblade Armor (Kingdom Hearts) allows the user to survive in space, resist the corruption of darkness, and aids in combat. Sora Valor Form.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) wears mystically-enhanced clothing that allows him to assume powerful "Drive Forms". Tanooki Mario.png|The Tanooki Suit (Mario) one of Mario's many power suits. Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) Old Snake.JPG|Solid Snake's (Metal Gear) OctoCamo Sneaking Suit grants him camouflage capabilities and artificially enhances his strength. File:Beauty_Beast_Unit_(MetalGear).jpg|The Beauty and the Beast Unit (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots)… Raging Raven.jpg|…Raging Raven… Laughing_Octopus.jpg|…Laughing Octopus… File:Crying_Wolf_MGS4.jpg|…Crying Wolf… Screaming Mantis MGS4.jpg|…and Screaming Mantis. Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid) in her trademark power suit. File:Winston_(Overwatch).png|Winston (Overwatch) SAMAS Powered Armour RIFTS.jpg|A SAMAS (Rifts RPG) Powered armour belonging to the Coalition States. CEO Peter Parker 2099.png|Peter Parker 2099 (Spider-Man: Edge of Time) in his refined Iron Spider exo-suit. Symbiote Wolverine.jpg|Symbiote Wolverine (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) Symbiote Black Cat.jpg|Symbiote Black Cat (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) Symbiote Electro.jpg|Symbiote Electro (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) Ultimate Shattered Dimensions.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Wario-Man.jpg|Wario (Super Smash Bros.) with his Final Smash can costume change into Wario Man. Jehuty.jpg|Jehuty (Zone of the Enders) Live Television/Movies Red Tri-Battlized Armor.jpg|Shane Clarke/Red Wind Ranger (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) in his Tri-Battlized Armor. Red Trans-Armor Cycle.jpg|Cater Grayson/Red Rescue Ranger (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) in his Trans Armor Cycle Armor Mode. Red Battle Warrior Armor.jpg|Wesley Collins/Red Time Force Ranger (Power Rangers Time Force) in his Red Battle Warrior Armor. Overdrivebattlizer.jpg|Mack Hartford/Red Overdrive Ranger (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) is his Red Sentinel Armor. Prsm-silvergold.png|Orion/Super Megaforce Silver Ranger (Power Rangers Super Megaforce), in his Super Mega Gold Mode, imbued with the power of fifteen Sixth Rangers. Jet jaguar.jpg|Jet Jaguar (Godzilla) one of the many Mechas. Mogera2.jpg|M.O.G.U.E.R.A (Godzilla) one of the many Mechas. Reactron (Arrowverse).jpeg|Reactron (DC Comics/Arrowverse) Others File:Brick_Baxter.png|Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow's (The Young Guardians) prosthetic anatomy includes an immensely powerful exoskeleton. SCP 2273 artist unknown.jpeg|Major Alexei Belitrov/SCP-2273 (SCP Foundation) is a Russian soldier from an alternate universe who has formed a symbiotic relationship with a biological exoskeleton created by "The Engineers" (SCP-1000) from the genetic material of houseflies. Sorcerer MattBradbury.png |Chaos/Imperial Space Marines (Warhammer 40,000) invariably wear power armour in one form or another. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Items Category:Common Powers Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Galleries